The 35th Hunger Games - SYOT
by xXAnimeHopeLoveXx
Summary: Hi! xXAnimeHopeLoveXx here! I was so freaking surprised by how good the movie and books were, that I have to make a SYOT. If you don't know what an SYOT is, it is a Submit Your Own Tribute. You can make your dream character in the Hunger Games! Enjoy! Rated Teen for blood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: OMG. SYOT!

**Hi guys! I love the Hunger Games, so I had to do this**

**As soon as I get a tribute that is not, I repeat, THAT IS NOT a Mary-Sue, I'll get started. **

**You can only make 2 Tributes. I can save a tribute for you, but only for 1 week, and if no one wants it, I will make my own OC who will be a bloodbath tribute.**

**Hey. I got dis idea from reading some other SYOT's. I'll have a sponsor system, where you can get points for different things at different times of the games. **

**You can get sponsor points from winning the small writing prompts. You can also get points for sending in tributes. You get 10 points for every writing prompt you win and 30 points if you make a tribute I approve of. If you make a Mary-Sue, or OP, you won't be able to make another, though I'll give you 10 points to root for another tribute with. Sorry, I don't want people to spam just to get points.**

**For 5 points:**

**Some crackers**

**Water Skin (Empty)**

**Matches**

**Socks**

** For 10 points:**

**A bottle of Iodine drops (Full)**

**Gloves**

**Neon colored backpack**

**A small pot**

** For 20 points:**

**A knife**

**2 quart bottle and Iodine droplets (Empty)**

**Small medical kit**

** For 30 points:**

**10 Throwing knives**

**Gallon bottle (Empty)**

**Neon backpack with some supplies (half gallon bottle, empty. Small knife, crackers.)**

** For 50 points:**

**Small mace**

**Machete**

**shortsword**

**Shortbow with 10 arrows**

** For 100 points:**

**Longbow with 15 a****rrows**

**Longsword**

**Specific**** medicne**

**30 throwing knives**

**Body armor**

**This is the application**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
****Age:  
Gender:  
****Any Romance with people?:**

**Description of appearance (At least one paragraph):  
Description of personality:  
Description of abilities:  
Family:  
History:  
Weaknesses:  
Preferred Weapon: (Have a secondary)  
Other:  
DISTRICT:**

**All are free :D but just for the heck of it…**

**District 1**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 2**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 3**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 4**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free  
**

**District 5**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free  
**

**District 6**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free  
**

**District 7**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 8**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 9**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 10**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 11**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 12**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**Please submit by PM! I will tell you if you get in.**

**This is the first writing prompt.**

**I woke up on a cloud, realizing that it is a lucid dream. This is what I did...**

**Finish this paragraph.**

**PEACE OUT**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cassidy Donavon

**Hey guys! I hope you like this. Cassidy is Bloodgrasses tribute. Hope you think this suits her bloodgrass!**

**Music: Ok. I will make her, but it might be hard for you to sponser her**

**For 5 points:**

**Some crackers**

**Water Skin (Empty)**

**Matches**

**Socks**

**For 10 points:**

**A bottle of Iodine drops (Full)**

**Gloves**

**Neon colored backpack**

**A small pot**

**For 20 points:**

**A knife**

**2 quart bottle and Iodine droplets (Empty)**

**Small medical kit**

**For 30 points:**

**10 Throwing knives**

**Gallon bottle (Empty)**

**Neon backpack with some supplies (half gallon bottle, empty. Small knife, crackers.)**

**For 50 points:**

**Small mace**

**Machete**

**shortsword**

**Shortbow with 10 arrows**

**For 100 points:**

**Longbow with 15 arrows**

**Longsword**

**Specificmedicne**

**30 throwing knives**

**Body armor**

**This is the application**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Any Romance with people?:  
Description of appearance (At least one paragraph):  
Description of personality:  
Description of abilities:  
Family:  
History:  
Weaknesses:  
Preferred Weapon: (Have a secondary)  
Other:  
DISTRICT**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**District 1**

**Girl: On hold (Taken)**

**Boy: Free**

**District 2**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 3**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 4**

**Girl: Taken**

**Boy: Taken**

**District 5**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 6**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 7**

**Girl: Taken**

**Boy: Free**

**District 8**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 9**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 10**

**Girl: Taken**

**Boy: Free**

**District 11**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**District 12**

**Girl: Free**

**Boy: Free**

**Please submit by PM! I will tell you if you get in.**

**This is the first writing prompt.**

**I woke up on a cloud, realizing that it is a lucid dream. This is what I did...**

**Finish this paragraph.**

**Just so you guys know, I will do half of the POV's for the reaping, and half for parts in the capitol. Then maybe 3rd person for the real HG.**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Chapter 2: District 10's Girl

Cassidy Donavon's POV

"Today." Was the only thought that entered my mind as I awoke. "Today." Today was the reaping. It was my 5th one, I am 17. Stretching, I wake up my best friend, Amy. She was twitching in her sleep, and as I tried to wake her up by shaking her, she jolted awake.

"Wha-what?" She asked, leaping up.

"Relax, I was just waking you up like I've been doing for two years." I said. That brought on memories of my other home. Unknowingly, I started shivering, which caused my friend to touch my shoulder.

"You ok girl?" She asked me, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told her, shaking off the cold feeling. We walked down the small set of stairs to their kitchen. Her mother was making breakfast, which included tesserae bread, and some kind of meat. We sat down and waited.

"Thank you." I say politely as she handed me a plate.

"No problem dear." Her mother replied. We ate the food, and then went out for a stroll

Amy and I walked around our dull district, full of livestock. Our city wasn't that pretty, but it was home. We only spent about an hour walking around, talking and joking, before going back and getting ready for the reaping.

I wore a dull colored red dress that reached my knees. I paired that with silver flats. My best friend Amy wore a turquoise dress, and black one inch heels. We walked towards the small town square, and signed in. How many times was my name in this year? I counted them up. About 28 slips. I forced my best friend to let me take her families tesserae to pay off my staying there. She didn't want me to, but I took it anyway. My friend was only in it 18 times, which I was happy about. At least she had a lesser chance of being picked then me. I zoned out as the mayor started talking about how much we owed the capital, why the games are here, yada yada. They then introduced our capital assistant, a guy named Fino. He looked kind of old, with hair that was dyed gold, excessive makeup, and a cheesy smile. He was kind of annoying at times, and excessively an optimist.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He smiled "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" With that, he walked over to the girls reaping ball.

"Ehem." He said. "The girl's tribute will be… Cassidy Donavon!" I stared straight ahead, not able to believe it. I got chosen. To us, that was a death sentence. I stiffly walked forward, moving almost robotically. _'I can't show emotion… I can't show emotion." _I slowly got

Fino called out the boy's name, and he stood next to me. We shook hands, and I got escorted to a room in the justice building.

"Cassie!" Amy cried out as she rushed in. "Cassie! Y-you can't die! You have to win!"

"I'll try Amy, I'll try." I replied hugging my only friend. Her parents were walking up slowly, acting like it was their child just called forward for the Hunger Games. I was treated like their child by them. They took care of me, fed me, helped me through the first month or so after my father's evil sin.

"T-thank you for everything." I told them, trying to hold my emotions in, but it was hard. "I-I really appreciate it." They hugged me to. _'They really did care about me like I was their child.'_

"A-and when I win, we won't have to worry about ever being hungry again!" I exclaimed to them.

"The odds will be in your favor." Amy's father said determinately. "You are a strong kid. Just be strong, and never give up. We believe in you." With that, the peacekeepers came to get them. I pulled my friend into a last embrace.

"I'm rooting for you." Amy exclaimed. They were then escorted out of the door.

"I will win." I reassured myself. "I WILL win."

**So here's the first tribute chapter :D Here is the writing prompt. **

**I was woken in a small room, and realized it was a dream. I could do anything, so this is what I did…**

**These are the sponsor points so far.**

**Bloodgrass: 40 points**

**Ari Sen Mav: 30 points**

**Theplurplefactory: 30 points**

**Music: 30 points**

**PEACE OUT BRO'S**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


End file.
